


Darker Brighter

by KyrieFortune



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, except a very brief mention of non-specified hardcore sex, the fic where ardyn isn't a creepy molester, which isn't used in any way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 02:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12695475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyrieFortune/pseuds/KyrieFortune
Summary: Sure, spending a night with a guy like Ardyn won't be terrible, right?(Surprisingly, it really isn't)





	Darker Brighter

**Author's Note:**

> wow, that summary is BAD  
> i wanted to write the most wholesome but still as IC as i could smut about them and this is the result, i'm back bay-BY  
> Ok really tho, it's the first fic that I write while properly being in the fandom (long story) and it took me a while, I hope I did a good job! I wanted Ardyn for once to not be creepy and for things to not turn into dubcon, just fullcon - I'm sure there are other fics like this and I know the whole power imbalance/creepiness factor is why people like the ship, but I... wanted my man to be decent for once...
> 
> Comments are super duper appreciated ;3;

**N** o one was really sure why that Ardyn guy was still around the small motel they rented a couple rooms from for the night and was still creeping around the group, acting like they had asked for his company. Everyone did their best to avoid him while he tried his best to be uncomfortably close to everyone, especially Prompto; for some reason he had found the youngest to be more interesting than the others… the way he smiled at him whenever their eyes happened to meet could defined as “predatory”, in Ignis’ words. Everyone was wary of that guy, and Prompto had all the reasons to take more precautions.

Unfortunately, he wasn’t known for his prudence, he would get himself in trouble and end up with cuts and bruises more often that he would be proud to admit, and despite his best dedication to really not befriend the walking example of Stranger Danger, he couldn’t help but be interested by him with a more innocent and curious attitude if anything, his excuse is that he was simply wondering what Ardyn had seen in him to act like he was flirting with him, but hey, he knew where to draw the line and knew better than fancying him for a barely cool beer stargazing while sitting in his red convertible trying not to be too embarrassed by the whole situation and not too chilled by the soft nocturnal breeze, and perhaps not so scared by the fact that the car wasn’t that far, but still far enough for the needed privacy that wouldn’t let other people accidentally notice some weird movements or noises.

… of course, that was exactly the situation he had gotten himself into thanks to a quick tip to the nearest bathroom and the unluckiest luck of meeting the red-haired man right out of the stall, himself needing a release and perhaps some company for the night, and whatever he meant by “company” shouldn’t have been in Prompto’s interests, but it was. The beer was a tad too bitter and warm for his taste he had found, it was just a common cheap brand beer you could find anywhere, even in vending machines, that was most likely from where Ardyn has bought the few cans he was sharing with him, but it was an okay drink that went along well with an awkward silence on the hill just behind the building from some privacy far away from people with more common sense than the young one had (not that it was a hard feat to be more sensible than he). He had to admit, as much as it sounded like a terrible excuse and maybe it was but who cared surely not him, that he might have a light infatuation for that guy, with his squared stubbled jaw and his defined nose with its small bump in the middle of the bridge that Prompto found quite cute, a glimpsing and rough nobility shining through his features, and the way he was pompous yet mysterious with how he moved and talked and even just existed had gotten the younger with his defences low the first time he had saw him. Even in that moment, with his hair free to be caressed by the low wind and his usual smirk gone in favour of a neutral expression as he sipped from his can, looking serious and tranquil for once, he had some kind of mischievous dignity that never truly left him.

Or maybe Prompto has a crush a little too big, that sure was a possibility.

He took another tentative sip of the beer and hid behind a hand the small grimace at the bitter taste, at least the fizziness was alright and quenched his thirst, and he threw another glance at Ardyn and couldn’t help but stare at the way his throat slightly bulged now that it was visible without his neckcloth and with his collared shirt a bit opened, Prompto had felt his knees weaker when he got a peak of the other’s chest hair. 

Ardyn lifted his head to stare at the stars shining through the dark matte of the sky, and breathed «Don’t you think the stars are particularly beautiful tonight?».

Prompto sometimes liked to try and find some shapes in the silver masses above like he was playing a game of connect the dots, but he hadn’t done that in quite a way for nostalgia, he had been missing his home and his family, as uninterested in him and his life as they were, ever since he had started that voyage with the others, and at times it was too painful to look up and think of his mother and father he had barely said goodbye to, no matter how neglecting they had been. «Yeah, they’re beautiful» he agreed, leaving his can of beer dangling from his fingers, and let a sigh escape his lips; perhaps it was the alcohol slowly creeping in his veins, and he hoped it was that and not his abdomen tingling and warming unable to decide whether his reaction was of a still hormonal teenager or of an already mature man, but he found the sight even pleasant.

«It’s fascinating, isn’t it Prompto? This firmament above our heads is what every man is afraid of, the same sky our forefathers used to admire?».

«Talk like you eat, you stuck-up aristocrat» the young one couldn’t hold his comments for himself, as well as he couldn’t hide his next face of disgust when he tried to take another sip and found the bitterness to have only gotten worse in a matter of minutes. That overall reaction got Ardyn’s spirits lifted in a second «You’re right, I’ve been eating diner food for a while, I shouldn’t be one to talk like I have noble blood in my veins».

Prompto lifted an eyebrow and replied with «Aren’t you a noble anyway?».

«I do not consider myself one, as I’ve gained my place with wit, that is really all you have to know. I don’t want to discuss what worth has the power of a title, it’s a rather boring topic for a date, don’t you agree?».

«What-» Prompto’s reaction was comical, he had decided right in that moment to take another taste of the beer and now it was trailing down his chin after he’d spit it. «A date?!».

«What else should this be?».

The younger one knew he had just made a fool of himself. It wasn’t like he didn’t understand what was happening, after all he had felt his chest tied in a bitter knot of anxiety from the moment Ardyn had asked him to hang out with him as soon as none of his friends were within earshot, but he believed that some things didn’t become real until someone said the thing out loud. Sure, it was childish, and he knew it, but it still was a thing he believed in.

He cleaned the foam off his chin with the back of his hand and all he got off his mouth was a very clumsy «So, uhm, if we’re dating, I guess you’re gay?» that he immediately regretted saying, surely making him look dumber than he already looked like. Ardyn’s reaction was a small snicker «Are you?».

«No… I think».

«You think?».

«I like girls, that’s for sure - I know it sounds like a dumb excuse like no homo, but trust me, I like ‘em, and I like big boobs»

«Oddly specific».

«Y-yeah. It’s just that I’m really sure of this, I’m not asking myself if I’m gay, but… well, I like you, everyone noticed it, everyone says I should be careful and not get close to you, but I still like girls, and I know it’s normal, but it’s confusing».

Ardyn gave him a look, his smile somewhat softer than usually, Prompto at least saw with the corner of the eye, and the older one reassured him «It’s not uncommon. This is your first time, I assume, and I have quite the experience with first times. Confusion is part of them, and I’m glad to see you’re not suppressing yourself». He took a long drink finishing his can of beer, and the way his throat moved to gulp it and his thumb quickly ran across his chin to drag away a trail, for someone young and unexperienced like Prompto it was more arousing that it probably should have been. His underpants had started to feel a bit tighter than when he wore them on and he felt like he could die of shame if the other noticed.

«But I wonder, how could you ignore your friends who care so much about you? Don’t you think they might be right? After all, I am the villain of your story».

«Yeah, but. I dunno. I know it’s doing something dumb, dealing with a guy from Nilfheim, but if I don’t try I might regret it, y’know?».

«That’s the spirit, Prompto».

The stars kept flickering above, the wind ruffled his hair a bit, and hopefully nowhere around the roars of daemons could be heard, it was one of the calmest nights he had the pleasure to live since he has started that journey with his friends, and he was spending it with a guy that had made dreaming much more awkward and pleasant in the last few weeks. «Hey, do you have anything to make this less awkward?» he got some confidence back and has eyed the stereo, one of those fake antiques that at a better inspection hid much more than a cassette deck right under the slit for CDs and an old radio antenna, he wondered if it was a feature of that convertible with leather seats or something that his owned had installed for aesthetic, Prompto had little knowledge and could only understand it was quite a valuable car «Like some music? What do you listen to anyway? Tapes?».

«I’m not sure if you’ve noticed, but I’ve got quite the years, and I fear the music I use to listen to isn’t of your taste».

«As long as it’s not boring ballads, I hate those».

Ardyn opened the compartment in front of Prompto, disclosing quite the collection of, he was surprised he was actually right, audio cassettes, and some CDs, all as far as he could see from bands that were all the rage quite some decades before, many of them unheard of but judging by the covers they couldn’t have been dissimilar from the ones the younger one did recognize; while he was definitely a fun of the punk rock genre, he didn’t ignore at least the most well known names of its parents, like the Lestallum scene or the progressive that something Ignis listened to when he wanted time for himself, but his knowledge wasn’t that vast. He had in fact no idea of who the people on the decoloured cover of the black cassette Ardyn opened and inserted in the player, and he found them rather tame compared to what he knew or used to listen to, with a rather simple melody that still he found intriguing and lyrics that were probably less profound than it looked like.

It wasn’t a let down, he actually expected Ardyn to be like this, but there was some kind of humanity that was still surprising, he wasn’t as mysterious as he had been until then. It was always a curious experience to know someone better, and it was curious to realize that down to his core even Ardyn was human, and although even his humanity was theatrical at least it seemed more genuine. He was a creepy middle aged politician, sure, but he was a man who enjoyed some company for the night and liked to listen to his tunes as well, he was somewhat normal behind the scenes, and even one like him could need to hide his lucid eyes reminiscing the past while hearing old lyrics about lost lovers that couldn’t be heard of anymore.

The first track had already ended and the second track began with a slow bass, and soon the singer began to cry about how he had everyone’s eyes on him but the ones of the woman he lost. In that moment, Prompto found the courage to lay his hand on the redhead’s knee and when the other turned his head to ask him, surely playful, what was he planning to do, the blond one with his thin chapped lips tasted the metallic aftertaste of the cheap beer in the can resting on the other’s mouth. His lower stomach was already quite a knot and his head felt a bit thinner, and when Ardyn pressed eagerly his lips answering his kiss and placed his hand on his nape, caressing his light hair, Prompto felt everything in his body jumping and pirouetting except his manhood that got harder and more noticeable instead. He was the one who opened his mouth first and parted the older’s one, licked his rough tongue and the palate he could reach, and his smooth chin itched against Ardyn’s. He could hear the wind and the music in his ears, but the only sounds he wanted to listen to where the low roars the older one made thought his lips locked with his own, the small gaps to catch some air before diving back in. His skin sure had goosebumps from the breeze, but it was electric from the callous fingers of the chancellor rubbing the back of his head or daring to rest on his thigh and caress it.

When they parted from each other, Prompto realized how fast his heart was racing and how close he was to Ardyn, he could count his auburn eyelashes and how truly mesmerizing his dark yellow eyes were, it was gold that with time and neglect lost its shine but to him it was gold nonetheless.

«I find your freckles adorable» Ardyn suddenly said, he moved away a lock of hair in front of Prompto’s eyes and continued «and there’s depth in your eyes, I can see it. They aren’t just pretty - I’m sure as well that you aren’t just a pretty airhead, are you? There’s more to you than meets the eye». That comment could have cut too close to home if Prompto were less focused on how sexy the older one sounded and how warm his breath was on his face. «Am I really your first experience?» he then asked.

«Yeah, it’s the first time I kiss someone with the tongue».

«I was playing around, but don’t you tell me you have had no luck with the girls you love so much…»

They parted for real this time, after Prompto lightly pushed Ardyn away after that comment «Come on! Can’t a twenty-year-old have some slack? No, I’ve never kissed a girl like that, or a man, I’m a virgin with no luck».

«How could such a handsome be rejected?».

«I dunno, I suck at flirting?».

«But you must have admirers, more than just an old perverted man like me, for sure».

«No, not one».

The tape kept going in the background but not even its owner really cared about it, he was completely engrossed by the blonde beauty that was shivering under his caresses, and Prompto knew that he knew that he had a boner that now embedded its shape clearly, he could feel the tip slip outside his underwear by now. «That’s a shame» Ardyn’s tone was the lewdest the young one has heard, even more wanton than the busty girls riding rods too thick and long to be realistic who kept desperately moaning for more in front of the camera and whom have been his digital companions of boring past dinners ever since he saw himself as desirable, yet lacking any of what now to him only looked like banal vulgarity «they do not know what beautiful work of art they are missing».

«… what do you want from me?» he asked, his heart beating fast at the thought that too soon he would have himself coming undone on the leather seats or in his own clothes.

«Company for the night. I find you really attractive, that is all there is. As much as we have contrasting objectives, we could both set them aside and enjoy a night of pleasure, your first night I presume».

His «… yeah» was breathless, he was ashamed that he had gotten so aroused with as little as a sensual voice and some kiss the Altissian way. «Do we, uh, go to your room now, or do it here?» he failed at sounding relaxed and smooth like he wanted, he knew that, but at least the other guy wasn’t mocking him or turning away disappointed, in fact he found charming how he was nervous but eager, but mostly nervous, if his smile was any sign. «You’re supposed to sleep with one of your friends, are you not?» he asked, finally lifting his hand to stop the still running cassette, for how have they been mindlessly losing each other at the tip of their tongues exactly? Prompto couldn’t tell and he didn’t need to know in reality.

«Yeah, but not in that way».

«I meant actually sleeping in fact, not what we’re about to do».

«Oh, sure».

The road back to the motel was short, they haven’t gone that far, but it was enough to calm the flow in Prompto’s body and shrink his hardness to a less apparent state, although it hadn’t be gone yet and it was quite discomforting, he was used to just call himself out of whatever he was doing and go somewhere where no one could see him releasing. The receptionist barely looked at them thankfully, and before heading to Ardyn’s room, they headed to the bathroom they met at an hour ago or so, and when the younger asked why, the other explained «You might want to spare some gils on more proper precautions» right in front of the condom vending machine placed next to the first urinal. He took only two single , he didn’t want to spend money on stuff that would probably melt unused in his pocket thanks to the heat of the desert but at the same time one could never know if he would need an extra one in case the other broke, and when he hid the two silvery squares in his pocket, only then he followed the other around until the reached the fated door.

There was nothing exceptional about Ardyn’s room, perhaps a bit small, but Prompto had been sleeping in tents and trailers for a while, a room in a motel on the desert road could have never been any tighter than that; in a fit of inner laughter, he thought that the granny curtains in the room could have easily replaced whatever the other usually had hanging from his shoulders, what even were those, but the rest of the space was banal and nothing very special, with a mirror showing a crack in one of the corners reflecting the warm light and shining above a small table with a pen and a notebook in a leather cover, perhaps Ardyn’s personal journal Prompto imagined, something that he wanted to spy on to discover all of his secrets but knew well that he shouldn’t, and a single bed with forgettable white blankets and metal frame in front of the other door of the bathroom with a night table next to it, with a small bottle of a clear liquid that looked much thicker than water and once he saw it there was no more doubt that everything had been planned, a wooden chair on the other side, and the wardrobe tucked in the indentation in the wall next to the bathroom so that it would not get in the way of the opening door. The whole thing didn’t look organic, as if whoever was in charge didn’t think about the final result when they bought the furniture, but at least there wasn’t dust or dirt, it wasn’t one of those decadent shacks you always see in horror movies, although it was giving out the sense of an antiquary shop through the yellowish wallpaper with powder pink flowers that didn’t quite all fit together chromatically and would have made a much better scene in some old lady’s house smelling like hairy cats. After all, that wasn’t a motel for families and people who asked for a real service, but rather a place for singles who couldn’t yet afford a house on their home and couples who intended to spend their night with only their socks and sweat on and couldn’t have cared less about how pretty their room was.

Prompto’s stomach clutched itself and he felt a bit of acid taste in the back of the throat, but unlike him Ardyn’s gestures showed his easeness in how he took off his long grey coat and left it after a couple of folds on the table, hiding the notebook underneath it as if he had read his mind and knew that he was curious about it, but maybe he was reading too much into it. He pointed at the bed and told the younger «Don’t be shy, make yourself comfortable» and waited for him to settle for a moment. All the blond one could do was sit on the edge of it and do his best to mask his renewed nervousness, as he picked with his teeth at his black nail polish already ruined and missing along the edges and watched the other remove most of his clothes in a lengthy process that left him only in his trousers and shirt, not even his shoes on, and then sit next to him.

«I have seen many pretty faces in my years and journeys, of any kind» the redhead flirted with him and brushed his thumb on one of his warm cheeks «and I must say that yours is charming like few others. I find your freckles adorable».

The comment made Prompto giggle «Come on, you made me buy condoms and now you’re flirting like this?».

«Why, were you expecting something more direct?».

«Well… yeah, I was. Do you really find me cute?».

«Absolutely». Immediately his lips and his neck were marked by hungry kisses and neither of them waited to test the waters first, and then Prompto felt a hand over his pants checking him, caressing and tracing his hardness. «You know how to make out, for a virgin» Ardyn panted in the small pauses between kisses «I wonder if you can do more than this…», and with that he traced the erection barely hiding in the other’s leopard-printed jeans. His tongue kept running against Prompto’s while his hands were busy uncovering his tight underwear and the flesh underneath it; the moment he first squeezed the humid tip he made the inexperienced young gasp and stare in awe, only then realizing the immense differences of knowledge and size between them. He could easily run up and down his own shaft with his whole hand, he was not expectionally big but he was still average, perhaps slightly more than average and he took a little pride in that, but Ardyn’s palm was wider and as if the build and the height weren’t enough, that too made him feel small, childlike even, incapable of fighting over such a dominating figure.

«Fuck me».

«… what?».

«You’ve heard me, Prompto, I want you to put this inside me, oh how many nights I’ve spent thinking of this moment… to have your manhood buried deep in my body…».

There was a moment where the blond simply sat and let the request sink in, and the redhead let his own libido rule his body with less restraint, his free hand running under the top and feeling his skin with all of his imperfection, the sparse light hair that didn’t really cover his chest and the small folds and large stretch marks that had formed after he lost most of his weight, the little spots and dots and training scars that made his flesh bumpy instead of smooth, but clearly Ardyn couldn’t have cared less, he took the shirt off Prompto and quickly went to suckle one of his pink nipples.

«Oh Gods-» the blond let a series of moans out and he feared that he was already reaching his apex. However, he was soon left without any sensual inputs, not direct ones anyway: in front of him Ardyn took off his wrinkled shirt, revealing his body that was all and more Prompto has imagined, muscles defined enough to give a sense of power and show that he had enough strength to pin him down without hassle, and the hair that he had seen covered his pecs and trailed down his abdomen and joined what bush was concealed under his trousers, but with that also came the bewilderment of the hundreds of scars on his body, splintering his olive skin in ways that the other didn’t believe could be possible, so that somehow his rough mature beauty stood out even more and rougher, and saving only the parts that conveniently had to always be in plain light.

«Hey, uh» the young one dared to ask «what happened to you?».

«I was not as lucky as you when I was your age, but you do not need to know what had happened to me. It’s not that important».

Before Prompto could say that yes that was very important, Ardyn knelt down and undid everything the younger had from the waist down, and a moment after commenting «You have freckles even here, how lovely» his mouth had enveloped most of the erection the blond had standing and aching. For long he had daydreamt about how hot a blowjob from a pretty girl with soft lips and big tits would be, he definitely never had thought his first would have been a man double his age, but he couldn’t help but moan more at the wetness of his cheeks, his tongue that had tasted his spit, the filth of the other’s moans, his  _ slurps  _ dear Gods, they were so unnecessarily lewd and he could have heard them all night without never getting bored or turned off.

Ardyn stood up again and kissed him after a too short time, the taint of his own previously completely virgin genitals lingering on the older’s lips, and at last he pushed him laying on the bed that creaked under them, only to grab him and put his thin figure over his and pop open the bottle he had ready since well before the beginning. «I’m sure you know what to do know, don’t you?» he told him with a smirk, and the blond took it from his hands and poured some of the lube on his fingers, oddly cold and slowly melting from its jelly-like state with the simple heat of his skin. For a moment, he wondered how did the people of ancient times work something like this out, and he was mesmerized and kind of troubled at how thick and long he was. It wasn’t like he didn’t notice it, but he had ignored until it was impossible and he had to touch it and check for himself how much of a man Ardyn was - just slightly smaller than Gladiolus he could see (it was a true feat to be bigger than him in any case), but nonetheless he was well endowed, enough to make his mouth water and his soul thank that he wasn’t about to get it inside his unaccustomed body. After a moment he put one lubricated finger in the tight hole and he didn’t expect the other react so blissfully already «Ah, your fingers, they’re softer than I thought…».

Prompto was aware he was just being led where Ardyn wanted to, but he couldn’t help to think that somehow he was the one in charge. A rather simplistic notion, probably a wrong notion as well, but after all he was the one finding the other’s prostate - no one ever bothered to teach him where he was, nor he ever wished to find it since he had believed he would have never needed to know it, not so h could have sex with another man - and after all he was the one spreading the hole to accommodate his erection inside it. He pushed his finger and then a second one through the right ring against the soft walls until he found the spot that made Ardyn mewl louder and beg for him to screw him already and to give him more attention with “that adorable mouth of his”. His scent was strong in his nostrils, inebriating even, and he had feared his taste would be awful but instead it was faint and kind of pleasant even despite the vague aftertaste of cheap soap; he only took the tip between his cheeks, he wasn’t ready for such a girth to bypass his throat even if the position were more comfortable, and after a while he preferred to experiment with something that didn’t scare him as much, his sack idly dangling just below, and to his surprise it wasn’t as repulsive as he feared it would be.

The rough fingers interlaced with his light hair did not have any force, only some kind of physical affection like the deep voice praising him and how his naive act had been so satisfying so far, it was comforting even, to know that someone thought of him as sexy, despite the many blemishes on his body that showed his troubled childhood. «Please, Prompto» Ardyn was sighing «do not waste my time, spread me and take me, godsdammit», hearing him swear was something he didn’t think it would happen in a thousand years or two. He panicked for a moment not remembering the condoms were in the pocket of his jeans left on the floor, and he mentally recalled the few sex ed lessons he had, pinching the very tip to not let any air in and unrolling it down the length which proved to be not that easy as he remembered it was, and at first he thought his finger work had been enough to make the entrance more comfortable, but even a person as used as Ardyn - probably, he couldn’t know for real - needed some help. All he had to do however was to pour more lube on his erection, and so penetration became much easier, to the point the other’s muscles tightened and drove him even deeper, he had to fight against them to move until he understood how to move his hips and could concentrate on the endless adoration the redhead was pouring on him.

«Oh, Prompto, my dear» his deep voice was pure music to him in that ecstatic state «I could spend all night with you wonder boy… deeper,  _ I beg you _ , go deeper!». He did what he said, he quickly pushed his hips against his buttocks and held his legs far apart, muttering «Fuck, it’s so tight» and kept going, panting and losing his breath behind more and more kisses, until too quickly he filled the rubber sheath and silently let a strangled groan mouth over mouth as he came undone of his stress and performance anxiety and of his doubts. His legs were shaking, his arms as well, but he could still support himself, not that he needed it, as over and over again his lover bit his lips and sucked his tongue embracing him and tickling his chin with his stupidly short beard and keeping the now softening member still inside him and tickling his weak point, touching himself to reach the climax he needed.

Silence fell when the last weak spurt of semen came out of Ardyn. Prompto never reflected upon how sex could be sticky, but when his mind became clear again he realized how the lube had dried on his fingers and on his pubes and made everything feel unnecessarily dirty, and lying on Ardyn after he had came dirted him for real, the white substance trapped on his belly hair and pubes quickly transferred itself on his skin, and to ice the lust cake he had sweat all over himself, on his forehead, on his back, under his armpits, behind his back. He pulled off with a strained «Fuck…» and pulled the condom off, leaving it untied, he couldn’t be bothered at the moment. The older one smiled and gave him one last kiss for the night and murmured «You’ve done well, for a virgin. Doing something simple is refreshing, once in a while…».

«Thanks…?» Prompto’s mind was still in a light mist, he had expected sex to not be that different from masturbation, after all they both reached the same result, but the haze and the strain in his muscles were quickly overwhelming him in a much different way, for a couple of moments he even felt nausea reach his throat. He didn’t ask for permission to get himself in the shower, the stickiness of the lube was more unpleasant that he thought and he needed to let the water wash it, the sweat and the hint of shame that was rising in his chest: how would his friends react, he wondered, knowing that he didn’t listen to their advice? Of course, in the end it hadn’t been traumatizing, there was no secret revealed that could have led to disastrous outcomes, and no, he did not push him, he knew what meeting him late at night had been implying and he was at least curious, more than curious, how could one not be with a man as handsome as Ardyn? The warm water and the soap were what he needed to clean himself from the sperm and the lubricant, but they did little to soothe the ache in his chest, but more troublesome than truly painful. He wondered, what if this really brought more trouble than it was worth it? What if his infatuation would soon bite him back with all of the consequences that were still hidden to him and possibly everyone else?

«Take all the time in the world, Prompto, do not worry» the other’s voice broke his line of thought. His fingers had become pruney, and the young one realized that he might have monopolized the shower by accident; «I’m sorry!» he blurted «I didn’t mean it» and he got out of the cubicle as quick as he could and grabbed the nearest towel to cover and dry himself. Right out of the bathroom, the older one was standing to the now opened window, a brown stick between his fingers and wisps of white smoke coming from it. Ardyn turned his head and smirked «My, my, aren’t you an ever cuter thing like this...», and his smile grew bigger when Prompto’s speckled face turned a darker shade of pink «C-come on, don’t tell me that...»,

«Why? You’re quite the good-looking youth, is it wrong to appreciate your beauty?».

«We’ve just fucked, come on, can’t I be embarrassed! It was my first time...».

«You did well, for an amateur, there’s nothing to be ashamed of» he answered, tapped a finger on the cigarette to drop the ashes below and continued «It is normal to not fully pleasure the receiving one, if that is your fear».

«Uh… I wasn’t wondering that, but okay».

«You weren’t? Oh, that’s a relief».

«You mentioned something about me being “simpler”, or something» Prompto felt more warmth on his cheeks «does that mean you do, well, more complicated stuff?».

«Ah, Prompto, your innocence is perhaps my favourite side of you… of course my sensual interests go beyond pretty boys, I am a dirty old man and I have tasted many of the pleasures of flesh this world has to offer, one more depraved than the other» his smirk didn’t actually get any different, but he could barely see it, a shadow of wickedness shining in his amber eyes «I’ll let your imagination fill the blanks, but I’m sure whatever you’ll conceive will be not as indecent as what really boils my blood».

Images of the one time he dared to look for more hardcore videos flashed over Prompto’s eyes, the kinkiest experience he could think of was getting a bit tied up and dirty talking, the idea of something even harsher than that was to him rather troubling; he shook his head in empty disbelief and asked «Why you’ve asked me to fuck you, then?».

«I’m not sure, perhaps I’ve seen something in you, a purity that I don’t have the heart to ruin and that I wanted to taste nonetheless».

The cigarette in his hand was slowly burning, and its life was cut shorter by the lips of the older man, the lips that had first drawn Prompto’s attention, the alluring lips that had haunted some of his nightly thoughts more than he could admit. He could kiss them, bite them and suckle them, and in fact, why shouldn’t he? He stepped closer and he took control of the other’s mouth, wincing for a very short moment when the bitter smell of burnt tobacco hit his tongue with all of its intoxicating and deadly charm, but the only thing that mattered was the sensation of his chest bursting and melting in the sweetest way possible.

Yeah, he thought after he caught his breath and stared in the other’s eyes, maybe his crush for that guy had gotten much harder, now that he saw how much hotter he was, even with his badly cut beard and his marred body that wasn’t unnerving him anymore and only made him wonder even more about Ardyn’s secrets.

The smile the redhead held was the most sincere Prompto ever saw on him «Be still in one piece, next time we’ll meet, wonder boy». Of course, he was aware that it might have been just a mask to drag him in some dangerous situation he didn’t want to find himself in, perhaps life-threatening or just creepy and humiliating, but after he was already living and traveling through a desert full of blood-thirsty beasts, another night with Ardyn couldn’t have been any more unsafe.

«Yeah, I will, don’t worry».

«Now, your friends must be asking your whereabouts, you should go back to them».

«… shit».

The water droplets on his body had dried, but not the ones trapped in his hair were still there and he knew already that they would betray him, and he knew that they would be disappointed in him seeing the faded but still visible kiss marks on his neck. His clothes were all on the floor and he didn’t bother to check if he had zipped back or not his trousers or if his shirt was facing the right direction. He run out of the room without even bidding farewell, and he was already a few rooms down the corridor, before he run back and at least gave one last good impression «Hey, uh, when are we gonna meet again?».

«Are you so eager already?» Prompto heard Ardyn laugh from the bathroom and the sound of water running «Maybe tomorrow night, maybe when you have already reached your destination, who can tell».

«Uh… and about that harder stuff, do you wanna… well, do that?».

His snicker was half drowned by the shower but nonetheless that sound, both arousing and daunting, reached his ears «Of course I do, Prompto. You won’t regret it, I promise».

Prompto couldn’t help but gulp in… anticipation? Dread? Why was reading his own reactions so difficult when that guy was around? He muttered a feeble «’bye, Ardyn» before turning around and going back to his room. The phone in his pocket began to vibrate and he didn’t check it, in fear of discovering if and how many times the others had already called him without getting any response.

He really was a huge dumbass, he thought as he opened the door of his shared room, reading for a long scolding that he knew he deserved but that he wasn’t regretting to be having.

**Author's Note:**

> how i title fics: just open the canterbury scene wikipedia page and hope god and proper grammar is by my side


End file.
